Unwanted and Unloved
by Ecthiewen
Summary: An elfling found herself rejected by her parents. She decided to run far, far away from them. Before LOTR. The elfling is around the human age of 6.


Series: Serenaiel Series

Title: Unwanted and Unloved

Summary: An elfling found herself rejected by her parents. She decided to run far, far away from them. Before LOTR. The elfling is around the human age of 6.

_**Dedication: To my kinship in LOTRO, **__**The**__** Guardians. I have been with them for a few months now, and I treat them as my second family. **__**I especially want to congrats the leader and the officers for a job well done in driving the kinship, and I and the members would not be here if not for them.**_

Prologue: What do I do wrong this time?

The little elfling could only stare at her Ada miserably, her face full of defiant, and her eyes brimming with unshed tears and anguish. What did I do wrong this time? Why is he always yelling at her? Even if she did nothing wrong? Serenaiel couldn't believe it. This was the second time it was happening this week. She did not know if she can take anymore of this! Valar, she felt as if she doesn't belong here. She doesn't even feel that the father she was looking at now was really her Ada!

Without waiting for her father to gather his breath to continue chastising her for something she did not do again, Serenaiel scrambled to her feet from where he had thrown her and ran out of the house as fast as her feet would carry her. With blood dripping from her nose, she tried to stop it from bleeding from pressing a cloth to her nose with no success as she ran, with no destination in mind. The only thing she wants to do now was run, far, far away from her devious, uncaring Ada. So she ran, and ran, until her small feet and legs could take the strain no more, and she collapse in a heap by a tree just a few feet shy from the edge of the forest.

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Why is he always so mean to her? Why is he always hitting her? Does he hate her _that _much? She couldn't remember if she had done something wrong, all she can remember was her Ada yelling at her the moment she reached home. Why, why, why?

Nearby, the forest around her rustled their leaves, the birds sang in sorrow as they watched this mysteriously sad elfling. They seemed to be asking each other, 'why is this poor elfling crying?' The winds blew through the forest, gently blowing through her hair, as if caressing her. Serenaiel loved the forest and nature around her since she was born, and a teary smile spread across her face as she listened.

Soon, the sun began to set, casting a red glow around Mirkwood. Darkness soon enveloped the forest, and the air grew cold. Serenaiel silvered as a cold gust of wind seemed to blew through her cloak, and she wrapped it tighter around her. She knew that the forest is dangerous at night, but she couldn't bring herself to go home, to her parents that do not love her. No, she would not go back, she _will _not go back.

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall of Mirkwood, the table was being set for dinner. Calvetiel was sitting at the end of the table, next to his beloved wife, Talaviel. Almost everyone was present, except the King and the princes. And, of course, little Serenaiel, but no one noticed that she was missing as well. Calvetiel frowned disapprovingly. Where is that wretched elfling again? If she was going to be late again… Wait till he got his hands on her!

'My love, have you seen Serenaiel?' Talaviel asked, growing more and more concerned. Where is their little daughter?

Calvetiel sighed, shaking his blonde hair in answer. 'Nay, I have not seen her since she ran away from us just now. Again! Where is that wretched elfling? If she was going to get me in trouble again…' he ended furiously, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Talaviel did not see the evil gleam, nor did she hear the venom in his voice. She could only sense the dread growing stronger in her heart, knowing that something bad had befallen her child, her _only_ child.No. Nothing could have happened. Her daughter was safe. She _had_ to be. If something bad had happened…she knew she would not be able to forgive herself. She will not lose another child!

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she focused on the meal at hand. The King had arrived, so had his sons. King Thranduil sat at the head of the table, sweeping his eyes over those present. The crown prince, Cenduilas, sat on his left. The second son, Prince Panarias, sat on the right. And the youngest of all, Prince Legolas, sat next to Panarias.

As the King's eyes set upon her, Talaviel quickly looked down at the plate, somewhat ashamed. The King knew that Serenaiel was late again as she was yet to come. Oh, my darling Serenaiel, where are you? 'Talaviel? Where is your daughter? Isn't she coming?'

Talaviel tried to answer, but was unable to bring herself to speak. Luckily, Calvetiel answered for her. 'We know not where she is my King. She has been missing since a few hours ago. We have been trying to find her but to no avail.' He said, his voice cold and devoid of emotions.

Talaviel looked up at her husband, shocked. But she quickly looked away when the King's eyes rested on her again. Why did he lie? He knew that's not a good thing to do! Everyone knows that! They have not searched for her daughter at all, much to her displeasure. She had wanted to go out to look, but Calvetiel had blocked her way and prevented her from leaving her house. She felt the King's searching gaze upon her, as if trying to figure out what had just happened just by looking at her. She sighed, her appetite gone. Why does her husband hate Serenaiel so much?

_Author's Note: I will try to update this weekly, if I wasn't too caught up in playing LOTRO. But I cannot guarantee I will. But I will try my very best to do so. Please forgive me if I do not._


End file.
